creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited housemates
The following is a list of contestants of Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited, the ongoing season of Pinoy Big Brother, the Philippine version of the reality-TV series Big Brother. First batch Jaz Jahziel "Jaz" Manabat (b. April 9, 1987) is a 24-year-old from Quezon City. She is a model for men's magazines and has been in a relationship with her boyfriend for five years. Slater Jan Slater Young (b. December 19, 1987) is a 23-year-old from Cebu City, Cebu. He has lived a comfortable life. He is a civil engineer and is the first born out of four kids. He is set to prove his worth even if his family is well known in the construction business. Kigoy Marnill "Kigoy" Abarico (b. October 19, 1979) is a 32-year-old from Ormoc, Leyte. He is used to the harsh realities of life, being a former civil disobedient in his younger years. Since then, he has changed and reformed himself. Tin Anna Christine "Tin" Patrimonio (b. December 29, 1991) is a 19-year-old from Quezon City. She is the daughter of famous Philippine Basketball Association player Alvin Patrimonio. She is an athlete herself, playing tennis, and has been home-schooled to focus on her tennis career. Roy Roy Marcelo Gamboa (b. January 15, 1982) is a 29-year-old from Pangasinan. He hails from a family of fishermen and has lived a simple life. Being a salesman, he has earned his way into getting his luxuries in life. Kevin Kevin Andrew Fowler (b. September 23, 1993) is an 18-year-old American-Filipino from California, USA. Coming from the USA, he was raised by his American dad and Filipina mom. Due to his father's work, he has lived in Japan, Italy and the USA. Being of different ethnicity, he has been a victim of bullying. He believes that love for family is the most important Filipino virtue. Luz Luzviminda "Luz" McClinton (b. May 29, 1978) is a 33-year-old from Muntinlupa City. She grew up selling goto (beef tripe congee) and cigarettes on the streets. She is a professional bodybuilder and has won awards for the country. She has been married to a foreigner for eight years. Pamu Annielie "Pamu" Pamorada (b. January 8, 1992) is a 19-year-old from Lipa City, Batangas. She is self-proclaimed promdi (Tagalog slang for people from the countryside) and loves to impersonate artists, especially her idol Vice Ganda. She loves to make people laugh with her jokes and funny antics, despite having no parents from when she was young. Paco Philip Joel "Paco" Evangelista (b. July 28, 1985) is a 26-year-old from General Santos City. He used to have a good life, started a business and had a girlfriend. His luck then turned when his dad was hospitalized, his business went bankrupt and his long-time girlfriend left him. He wishes to enter the house to find himself. Kim Kim de Guzman (b. June 7, 1992) is a 19-year-old from Olongapo City. She is the typical next-door-girl and is a former bikini pageant contestant. She auditioned for the show along with her boyfriend, Mark, who later became a housemate. Biggel Joseph Emil "Biggel" Biggel (b. July 27, 1992) is a 19-year-old Filipino-German from Marinduque. Together with his sister, Biggel was raised by his grandparents, and he has never met his biological parents. To support his sister's dream of attending College, he entered several jobs including fishing, farming and being a make-up artist in a mortuary. Seichang Seiichi "Seichang" Ushimi (b. March 16, 1989) is a 22-year old Japanese-Filipino from Tokyo, Japan. Born and raised by his grandmother in Japan, Seichang only knows how to speak English and Japanese. He visits the Philippines frequently as his mother is from Davao. Divine Divine Maitland-Smith (b. March 9, 1991) is a 20-year-old Filipino-British from Cebu City. She is a tattoo artist. She is a proud and out lesbian, and believes that everyone should be treated equally. She only speaks Cebuano and English and has trouble understanding Tagalog. Second batch Jerico Jerico Redrico (b. February 21, 1987) is a 24-year-old from Pampanga. He grew-up in the United States and has started a modeling career. At its peak, he decided to move to the Philippines to try his luck in show business. Diane Diane Marie Aquino (b. June 4, 1983) is a 28-year-old from Quezon City. The eldest of four girls, she learned to care for her family when her siblings almost got kidnapped under her watch. A graduate of Fine Arts at the University of Santo Tomas, she is the creative head of a marketing company and book designer of her own business. Tol Anatoly "Tol" Chua (b. March 28, 1978) is a 33-year-old from Surigao del Sur. He was a medical representative when he met his wife. Having had an extra-marital affair, he strives to striaghten his ways and live a harmonious life with his family. Affected by the Global Financial Crisis, his family moved back to Davao while he stayed in the USA to pay for their outstanding loans. Losing their house, Anatoly currently lives in a church, while working as a taxi driver. Casey Casey Anne Austria (b. December 25, 1991) is a 19-year-old from Legazpi, Albay. She has been her family's breadwinner ever since her mother suffered from stroke. She has joined beauty pageants and currently works as a disk jockey in a local radio station. Wendy Wendy Tabusalla (b. February 7, 1989) is a 22-year-old Filipino-Indonesian from Muntinlupa City. Growing up in Indonesia, Wendy was ridiculed for not being fluent in Bahasa Indonesia; her Muslim faith and failure to speak English fluently would also make her a subject of ridicule among her peers in the Philippines. A modern Filipina with a strong devotion to Islam, Tabusalla has earned a living from joining beauty pageants and working as a model. Joya Ma. Joya Jimenea Genzola (b. June 11, 1987) is a 24-year-old from Negros Occidental. Being the oldest child and only daughter in the family, she strove to be the best that she can be, graduating with honors in college and placing seventh in the nursing board exams. Being an achiever, she still balances life and gives time to her family and boyfriend. She currently works as a lecturer to aspiring nurses. Eting Johnny "Eting" Busarang Linaban (b. October 23, 1984) is a 27-year-old from Cebu. Coming from a family of farmers, he has gone into different forms of livelihood including searching and selling fire wood, selling coconut husks and copra, and making candles. He currently works as a security guard, and is fond of playing the ukelele. Jessica Jessica Alviola Connelly (b. June 15, 1992) is a 19-year-old Filipina-Australian from Taguig. Born half-Filipino and half-Irish, she grew-up in New South Wales, Australia, always getting what she wanted. She tried several things in a quest to find herself, from having a nose ring, being shy, to growing fat. With her new-found love for singing, she got her act together and eventually lost 40 pounds. Lordwin Lordwin Claveria (b. January 14, 1988) is a 23-year-old from Batangas. A family man, his marriage was once tested because of his playboy ways. He works as a fish vendor and cellphone technician to keep his family afloat. Lyn Robelyn "Lyn" Elimanco Bagiosa (b. August 26, 1986) is a 25-year-old from Surigao del Norte. Having ended school at Grade 6 due to poverty, she became a house-helper to finish her schooling. She has been a house-helper for eight years and is her family's breadwinner. Erika Erika Guiro Arlante (b. August 22, 1980) is a 31-year-old from Bacolod. She lost her first child from signing a contract which she unwittingly signed. She eventually went to Japan as a hostess and suffered from drug addiction. As she found love for the second time, she changed her ways with the birth of her second child. She expresses herself through her paintings. Unad Leonard "Unad" Panganiban Hernandez (b. September 26, 1987) is a 24-year-old from farmer from Batangas. He grew-up living a modest life, knowing how to farm, herd and taking care of pigs, thus becoming a role-model in his hometown. He is a proud virgin, and believes in the sanctity of marriage. Steph Stephanie Grace Enage (b. September 26, 1988) is a 23-year-old from Baybay City, Leyte. The eldest of three siblings, Steph is a registered nurse working as an insurance agent. She takes after her business-minded mother, always thinking up ways to earn money. She has sold clothes, wallets, jewelry, and managed her own pizza parlor for a time. Mark Mark Tajon Luz (b. August 2, 1988) is a 23-year-old from Quezon City. Being the eldest, he served as his mother's partner in running their business. He is a loyal boyfriend to his model and beauty-queen girlfriend. While working as a vice president of their family business, he also works as a model. Naprey Naprey "Nap" Almario (b. July 8, 1988) is a 23-year-old from Davao City. He is also a volunteer of various organizations in the city like the Padre Pio’s Home for Children and an active member of the organization for Persons With Disability. A physically challenged person, he is on a wheelchair. His lower extremities were paralyzed when he was 8. He currently works as a part-time college instructor, teaching information technology. Reserved housemates On opening night, it was revealed that Big Brother has reserved housemates, a group of 30 auditionees who made it to the shortlist but not the final cut. These auditionees are given a chance to become an official housemate by succeeding a series of tasks set by Big Brother. Carlo Carlo Romero (b. December 2, 1985) is a 25-year-old from Chicago, USA. He is an aspiring law enforcer who is supposed to leave for the USA 2 days after his entrance to the Big Brother house. The first of the reserved housemates to be given the chance to enter the house, his task is to become a "mole" for Big Brother. As the week progresses, Carlo would be given four tasks which he has to accomplish to become an official housemate or face a forced eviction. He only completed three of the four tasks, but was eventually confirmed as a housemate on Day 8. Cindy Rhea Den Reg Kulas RJ References External links * Category:2011 television seasons Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:2011 television seasons Category:Pinoy Big Brother